


Early Mornings

by DeviantHunter_51



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Early Mornings, F/M, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Not Beta Read, Rain, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22357813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviantHunter_51/pseuds/DeviantHunter_51
Summary: Who knew waking up a bard in the morning was so difficult.(Sorry I wanted to write and I had an idea but it kinda got away from me.)Edit: Chapters added!!!1. Jaskier2. Geralt3. Yennefer
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Reader, Jaskier | Dandelion/Reader, Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg/Reader
Kudos: 169





	1. Early Mornings

Soft light filtered through open curtains as (Y/N) shifted in her spot, curling into the warmth of the blankets as the cold of the room sunk into her exposed skin. Shifting again, a soft huff of frustration left her lips. (Y/N) knew she would have to be up soon to get ready to leave. 

A soft yawn brushed past her ear as a soft kiss pressed just under her lobe as warm arms encased her tightly to still her shifting.

"G'mornin'," (Y/N) teased softly not wishing to break the quiet atmosphere that had settled in around them.

"Morning... already," Jaskier groaned softly as (Y/N) turned in his hold to get a better look at him.

"Yes. Morning," (Y/N) hummed teasingly as she carded her fingers through the bard's hair, "And maybe if you spent more time sleeping last night this wouldn't be a problem."

Jaskier hummed ducking to press gentle kisses to her neck and shoulder, hands squeezing gently at her sides, "And who do you suppose is to blame for that...hmmm?"

"You can't honestly be blaming me for last night can you," (Y/N) gasped indignantly, "Can you?"

It was quiet for a moment before (Y/N) blinked and prodded at Jaskier's slumped form, "Jas... Jas... Jaskier! You have got to be kidding me! Wake up you lazy bard."

(Y/N) felt Jaskier's arms tighten around her waist before her whole body got wrenched from its spot and landed on the other side of the bed further from escape. Jaskier's legs wrapped around her own as he buried his face in her hair.

"Stay in bed," Jaskier mumbled, his voice thick with sleep, "We can cuddle."

"No," (Y/N) said trying to wiggle free from his arms, "It's day break and Geralt will be up soon. You don't want him leaving you behind, Do you?"

(Y/N) only got a hum from the bard as his shoulders slumped and his breathing evened out and her eyes narrowed impatiently.

"Jaskier," (Y/N) hummed teasingly as she pressed a soft kiss to his temple, across his chin, and down his neck. Her hand trailing down his chest and stopping at his abdomen, "It's time to wake up."

(Y/N) grins as Jaskier shifts under her hand with a soft groan of protest trying to pull away and with a swift tug (Y/N) was able to remove herself from the bard's hold. She threw her leg over him. She had one foot on the ground and was almost home free when she was pulled back.

(Y/N) ended up straddling Jaskier's waist, one hand sunk into the bed near his head and the other pressed itself into his chest to steady herself. (Y/N) was met with warm, sleepy blue eyes and a lazy smile and she couldn't help the smile that touched her own lips at the scene before her.

(Y/N) leaned to press a gentle kiss to his lips allowing herself to get lost in the moment until a cough had her wrenching herself away. 

Geralt stood in the doorway, his sharp eyes focused on them before (Y/N) realized her state of undress and the position she was in. Her fingers latched onto the blanket beneath them, tugging it to cover her bare chest.

"Geralt, This... this isn't what it looks like," (Y/N) floundered for a moment, "Jaskier tell him."

"You have 10 minutes," Geralt said turning from the door to head downstairs.

"Geralt!!! I swear," (Y/N) yelled as she stumbled out of bed, dragging the blanket with her as Jaskier laughed from his spot on the bed. (Y/N) smacked his arm lightly, "And You! You were no help at all!"

Jaskier tugged on the edge of the blanket pulling (Y/N) closer as she stepped closer to lean into him, "Do you think he'll wait?"

"If not we can always catch up," Jaskier said pulling her down and pressing a kiss to her lips.


	2. Early Mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's early and (Y/N) has to come to terms with the fact that she's not ready to watch Geralt leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote another one! Enjoy!

Warm fingers carded through long white hair as (Y/N) sat quietly with her back pressed against the head board. She dare not move anymore than that less she disturb the drowsy Witcher whose head lay peacefully nestled just above her chest. 

She hadn't slept the night before and peaceful sleep seemed nearly impossible as the early morning set in. He would be awake soon, leaving her once more as he set off on another adventure to hunt monsters.

Her hands paused still tangled in his white locked as she looked toward the window. Grey clouds had gather in the sky, dimming the sun as it rose. She hoped that it would mean he'd sleep in a little longer so that she could have just a few more minutes with him like this.

She wished she could be selfish, just ask him to stay here with her so she she didn't have to long for his presence the moment he walked out the door. 

Tangled up in her train of thoughts, (Y/N) failed to notice the pair of amber eyes trained on her until a pair of of calloused fingers gently tugged her attention downward. (Y/N) offered a small smile leaning down to press a soft kiss to Geralt's temple before looking away, back to the window to avoid his gaze.

"You're thinking," His voice thick with sleep.

She knew it was more of a question than a statement. It was early, she should still be asleep not sitting awake and staring out the window. She opened her mouth to speak up and then closed it once again. It wouldn't be fair to him to drop her feelings on him.

She shook her head, "Just couldn't sleep is all."

Thunder rumbled in the distance and she could hear him hum in disapproval at her dismissal. She heard him sigh and shift, her face being cradled in his large hands as she was forced to stare into honey colored hues. (Y/N's) hands come up to cover his own, small compared to his own. She tilted her head pressing a soft kiss to his palm.

The soft patter of rain followed the roll of thunder this time as (Y/N) sighed before pulling away from the warmth of him. 

(Y/N) stepped away from the bed quickly before the Witcher could pull her back. She skirted around the bed, picking up her discarded clothes and getting dressed along the way. 

(Y/N) could hear Geralt shift from from his position on the bed to get ready for the day but she didn't expect to have two arms wrap around her waist and pull her back.

"Would you just stop a minute," His voice was low in her ear and she flinched.

"No," She said whined trying to pull away from him and continue on her way only to be subdued.

"Why," Geralt questioned.

"It's just better this way," (Y/N) picked up Geralt's top and turned to shove it in his arms. She made her way to the door but stopped to look over her shoulder, "I'll be downstairs when you're ready."

Placing the kettle over the fire, (Y/N) heard the door upstairs open and close. She took a deep breath, steeling her emotions as she watched the Witcher make his way down the steps seemingly ready to leave. The silence hung heavy in the air.

The kettle made a sharp whistling noise and (Y/N) quickly turned to it to avoid watching him walk out the door. Heavy footsteps thudded across the room and (Y/N) could hear the front door open with a irritating squeak. Geralt paused, the door still open and (Y/N) could hear the rain coming down outside a lot harder than before.

"Hmm," Geralt hummed but made no move to cross the threshold and leave. She turned with the kettle in hand only to meet his piercing gaze.

"It's still early," (Y/N) said softly setting the kettle down before approaching Geralt and taking one of his hands to pull him back in, "The weather is bad. Stay for a little while longer."

Geralt pulled (Y/N) in by her hand, drawing her close before wrapping an arm around her to keep her close before placing a kiss to her temple, "Another day won't hurt."

(Y/N) buried her face in his chest, sure it wasn't permanent but at least she could have him with her a little while longer.


	3. Early Mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N) appreciates his muse, Yennifer, early in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yennifer x M!Bard Reader
> 
> Lyrics used:  
> How Long Will I Love You by Ellie Goulding

"How long will I love you  
As long as stars are above you  
And longer if I can  
How long will I need you  
As long as the seasons need to  
Follow their plan"

(Y/N) muttered the words soft and low under his breath. His fingers drawing intricate patterns acrossed her skin as he hummed. She was beauty and grace, intelligent and talented. All the ways that could inspire him to write song after song about her.

(Y/N) pressed gentle kisses down her face starting at her temple and working his way down. He brought his lips down to meet the apple of her rosy cheek only to be met with her lips pressed against his own instead.

(Y/N) smiled before pulling awake, "You minx. You were awake this whole time, weren't you?"

"Hard to sleep with a pesky bard sharing your bed, is it not?"

"My lady how you wound me," (Y/N) gasped pressing a hand over his heart as he covered his eyes with his other arm before peeking to catch a glimpse of her smile. 

"My... my shall I kiss it and make it better then," Yennifer asked a pointed nail coming in contact with his bare chest as he swallowed. Her finger trailing down slowly before changing directions and heading back up. The sensation alone leaving him to shudder as her lavender eyes focused on him.

It was amazing to him how much she could inspire his words and yet leave him completely speechless just as quickly, "Have I broken our bard?"

(Y/N) blinked coming back to the moment his face flushing red in embarrassment as a hand reached back rub his neck, "My apologies Lady Yennifer. I must admit I was distracted by your eyes. They are quite stunning."

She sighs and he can see the slight roll. All he can do as grin as she pulls him back down in for a sweet kiss probably in hopes of keeping him quiet. He leaned forward to deepen the kiss, only pulling away when the need for air became to much. 

(Y/N) pressed his forehead to hers, his smile soft and genuine for the dark haired woman in front of him, "It's still quite early if you wish to sleep a little more. We continue our journey when the sun rises and we wouldn't our fair maiden to be tired, would we?"

(Y/N) feels a gentle shove at his shoulder as Yennifer huffs at him, "Are all bards this mouthy or is it just the ones we happen to run into."

"Being mouthy is kind of how my job works and I heard no complaints about it last night," (Y/N) teased as he watched the red blossomed on her cheeks before she shoved him harder. Before he could stop it, (Y/N) tilted backwards falling off the bed with a notable thud.

(Y/N) groaned from his spot on the floor looking up at Yennifer who peered over the bed with a hand covering her mouth. Both just staring at each other before they ended up breaking into laughter. It was these little moments that he would cherish most. 

(Y/N) pulled himself back up into bed, grabbing Yennifer and dragging her down with him to lay in bed. Her head on his chest, his arms wrapped tightly around her waist as he placed a soft kiss to her temple and continued to hum softly, whispering words of love into her ear.

"How long will I give to you  
As long as I live through you  
However long you say  
How long will I love you  
As long as stars are above you  
And longer if I may"


End file.
